Girlfriend
by Jawshy
Summary: Alin and Tsvetan had been best friends for years. However, one day, Alin realizes that he's in love with Tsve. There's only one problem; they're both roommates and Tsve has a girlfriend. May be smut in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_Alin – Romania_

_Tsvetan – Bulgaria_

_Vuk – Serbia_

_Liviu – Transylvania_

_Ion – Moldova_

_Tatjana – Macedonia  
_

* * *

My life was a bit of a sham.

Growing up, I was never really the perfect child. I would always get into trouble from my mother for doing silly little things. However, when I had such an absent father, I really didn't understand any better. My older brother would always bully me and make fun of me, and school wasn't the best. The only person that I really ever liked was my best friend, Tsvetan. He'd always keep me in check and make sure that I was okay. Even when I was twelve years old and my mother was pregnant again, he still stood by me when I was scared that she was going to give more attention to the baby and forget about me.

If anything, he was a much better brother to me than my actual brother was. You see, Liviu tried his best with me, but I never truly felt a connection with him. Maybe it was because he was always out partying and getting drunk from the age of 14. Or maybe it was because he was jealous of the attention I got from our mother. I never really knew. Needless to say, as soon as he hit 18, my mother kicked him out and he moved out to find an apartment with a few friends. Left on my own, it was hard.

My mother liked to drink wine, but sometimes she'd drink so much and pass out on the couch. My little brother, Ion, was only a toddler when she got into this habit, and I had to make sure he was okay and look after him. Sometimes I would cry because I couldn't deal with it, and even then, Tsvetan told me he would be there for me. I would call him every night it would happen, and on occasion, he would come around and help me out, and after we were done, I would bid him goodbye and thank him. However, sometimes he didn't leave, and got too tired, so I would set up a bed on the floor.

There was one occasion where he slept in the same bed as me because he was that tired. I would have set up a bed for myself—but he put me in a vice-like grip and wouldn't let me go. I didn't know he cuddled when he slept, but I decided to take it. It wasn't that bad, I suppose. He was rather comfortable to lie on, but I couldn't help but feel something weird in my stomach on that night. I assumed it was something I ate, but I still question it to this day.

Anyway, that's the introduction to my life. That was my childhood. Now, I am a 22 year old man fresh out of college, ready to start my life. Naturally, Tsvetan asked me to move in with him once we had all moved back home, and things seemed normal. I was quite happy to be living with him, who wouldn't be?! He was such a great friend! We had to find another roommate, but an old friend, Vuk, said that he wouldn't mind staying with us, since he was in the same situation as us.

Each day passed by with ease, and I could quite gladly say that I was happy. My mother had gotten better while I was at College, and she was looking after Ion better now. He was ten years old! They grow up so fast, it makes me so happy. My brother still didn't really talk to Mother, but he had gotten in contact with me again while I was in College. It turns out he was living with a Hungarian guy and a few others. Apparently they did some shady stuff together, but he's come out of the other end and his life is on track.

I suppose it was really turning out well for everyone, wasn't it?

It was a relief, really. I'd always wanted things to turn out this way. It felt like things were going great for everyone, and I tried to convince myself that it was worth all the tears, and that I could finally spend my life in peace, living with Tsvetan, my best friend. We really were inseparable, and we did everything together. In the mornings he would wake me up and tell me to go to work, and Vuk would always be in the middle of us, usually to argue, but he wasn't that bad either. He wasn't as close to the two of us as we were with each other, but that's because me and Tsvetan had been friends since we were children.

We would spend Friday nights drinking beer and talking about random stuff. Vuk would complain about girls he was trying to hit on, Tsvetan would talk about work, and I would listen to Tsve and sometimes cuddle up to him, depending on how drunk I was.

We didn't really have many visitors. Sometimes my brother would come and visit and he'd tell me about how his life was going. Despite our teen years, I feel like I was much closer to Liviu than I used to be, and that made me feel a bit more at comfort. However, I felt like no one could really replace Tsvetan. He was much more important than my brother ever was, he was the one that supported my throughout my teen years and made sure that things were okay.

I really enjoyed spending time with Tsvetan anyway. Most nights, Vuk wouldn't be home because he did late shifts, other than Fridays, so it would just be me and Tsve. We'd usually watch TV and talk about how ridiculous celebrities look.

On a Monday morning, he would wake me up differently, because those were the worst days to get up. Sometimes he'd drag the covers off of me, sometimes he'd tickle me until I'd need to pee and then would have to get up. Sometimes he would lick my face or do something weird. But that was normal, right? That's what best friends did, surely. I mean, that's all that I and Tsvetan were. We were best friends, and I wouldn't change it for the world! We knew everything about each other. We'd seen each other naked, we'd gotten changed together so many times, we'd share a bed too many times to count, and we even knew each other's deepest darkest secrets.

If he was feeling sad, or I was feeling sad, we always had a way to cheer each other up. He would bring me homemade yogurt and cuddle me until I felt better, and I would take him out to dinner whenever he wasn't feeling so great, and he'd cheer up immediately once I started to laugh and joke with him.

He really was the light of my life.

Something changed, though.

Tsvetan started to go out more often, and I found that the morning calls to get me out of bed in the morning started to decrease, and every time he did it, he lost enthusiasm. I really thought I'd done something wrong, or made him mad, and I was going to approach him and ask him what was wrong. However, I held back, and I really wish that I didn't hold back.

I noticed he would be on the phone all the time and walk out of the room when he was on the phone. He also seemed like he was avoiding me completely, and I felt something hurt on the inside. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Finally, one day, when I was sitting on the couch, idly watching the news, Vuk burst into the room with a bra in his hand. I asked him what he was doing with a bra, but before I could answer, Tsvetan came through the door. Him and Vuk had private words, and the next thing I knew, Vuk was in the floor in pain. I helped him, naturally, and asked Tsvetan what the hell was wrong with him.

I asked him if I'd done something to upset him, or if it was because Vuk was living with us. However, after a bit of persuasion, he finally came out with it.

…

"I have a girlfriend."

My whole world stopped for a moment. Did I hear that correctly? He had a girlfriend? ... I had never felt such a pain in my chest before, that when I first heard the words, I had to stop myself from clutching my chest. A girlfriend...

I had never really… thought about girls. Maybe my mother had put me off the idea, considering the way she treated me and my brothers whilst we were growing up.

"Her name is Tatjana, I think you know her actually. She went to school with us, remember? Heh! I'll bring her over tomorrow and you can see her." He gives a small smile and pats my head gently, and I try to stay strong and smile it through. I did know who he was talking about, I remember Tatjana. She was really pretty; she had long brown hair, lovely brown eyes, and beautiful tanned skin. In school, she was quite popular, and she was really nice to me. I never would have expected Tsvetan to… date _her_.

After he was done, he walked out again, saying he was going to see her. Vuk finally pulled himself from the floor, before frowning lightly at me.

"Alin, are you okay? Y'look like you've just been shot in the chest or somethin'."

I looked over to Vuk with a smile, but the corners of my mouth were shaking. I felt a few tears fill my eyes, and I couldn't keep it together now that Tsvetan was out of the apartment. I tried to get to my feet, and go to my room, before something stopped me. Vuk grabbed my arm and span me around to face him.

"Alin, I asked you a question." His voice has a hint of concern in it, and for once, he drops his tough guy act.

I couldn't do anything, I felt like I was going to die on the spot. However, before I could tear up and sob uncontrollably, I managed to utter out a sentence that I would regret for the rest of my life,

"I… I-I don't want Tsvetan to be with her… I-I want him to be with me."

The Serb just let out a sigh and pulled me into a tight man-hug, before muttering lightly, "You're an idiot, you know that? You should have told him earlier."

I nodded lightly, my hands clenching around his shirt, "I know that, Vuk. I just… I never realized. Not until today. Why didn't I realize?"

Vuk shakes his head, before speaking up again, "If you want him, then go after him."

…

He has a point. I should win him back. I can't wallow in self-pity. As much as it hurts, and as jealous as I am, I need to win him back. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, I feel like either way, I'm going to lose him as a friend, so I might as well go down fighting.

But the thoughts won't go out of my head. The thoughts of him sleeping with another person, the thoughts of him telling her that he loves her. It really hurt. Why couldn't he do that with me? I wanted him to do that with me.

Tsvetan, I want you.

_Why did you have to get a damn girlfriend?!_


	2. Meeting Tatjana

Mornings were usually hard for me; I never wanted to leave the comforts of my bed. Each morning I would try to stay in bed as long as I could, usually making me late for work, or making me rush around to get ready once I was up. Half of the time, I would rush around and still be late, so it wasn't really a winning situation, either way.

This morning, especially, I didn't want to wake up. It was a Sunday, and I realized that today was the day that Tatjana was coming over to introduce herself to Vuk and to meet me properly, again. In high school, I didn't mind her. She was always so nice to me, and she used to help me with a lot of things, such as tutoring and trying to build my confidence up. However, I would have never guessed that she would hurt me in such a way in later life. Not that she knew, of course, this wasn't her fault. I needed to keep reminding myself that I couldn't blame her, as much as I wanted to.

However, she couldn't be with him! He was supposed to be mine… I was the one that grew up with him, not her!

Agh… I held my head in pain as I realized I had one of my headaches coming on, and as if on cue, the door bursts open.

"Alin! Alin! Wake up!"

At first, I was sure that it was Tsvetan coming in to pull the covers off of me or tickle me like old times, but no. I opened my eyes to find Vuk tearing the covers away from me and grabbing my leg to try and pull me out of bed. I let out a lot of annoyed groans, before slapping him in the face and trying to grab the covers back. Well, he was mad now. The next thing I knew, I was tumbling to the floor with Vuk on top of me—ouch! My head banged against the floor and I immediately woke up, before looking down to see the Serb sprawled out on top of me. How graceful.

"Vuk, you fucking idiot. I wasn't going to get up today for a reason!" My words come out in a much bitter tone than I originally intended, and I think he could probably see that by the way he winced at my words.

"Well, I'm sorry, Alin, but you can't mope around and be depressed for the rest of ya life! And if you expect me to piece things back together, ya got another thing coming! Man up!"

His voice felt like shards of glass hitting my ears. When did he get so loud? Aghhh… Regardless, I let out another groan before pushing against him and shoving him off of my limp form. What an idiot. I brushed myself off, before rolling my eyes, crossing my arms, and looking away.

"Can you get out? I want to get dressed." I say, in a stubborn voice. The Serb gives a shit-eating grin, before walking out of the room and leaving me on my own. Bye then.

Looking into the mirror, I shudder. The bags under my eyes were very dark, since I hadn't actually gotten much sleep at all last night. It wasn't my fault… I just had the 'situation' on my mind. I didn't really like feeling like a lovesick teenager, I was 22 years old, after all. However, what else was I supposed to do? Today, I feel as if I should try and worm my way out of meeting the 'beautiful' Tatjana. Maybe I could sneak off to my brother's house, or tell Tsve to go fuck himself. Either way, both plans sound really nice right now. My stomach lets out a growl as I continue to try and think of ways to get out of today. Damn, I was hungry. Sighing, I decided to get dressed. I was going to dress edaciously and hope that Tsve will think that I'm so gorgeous that he'll leave Tatjana and propose to me on the spot.

Haa…

Not in a million years.

As I walked out of the door of my bedroom, fully dressed, I spotted the Serb standing outside of my room and waiting for me. He gives me a smile, as if to tell me to act friendly today, so I suppose it was an attempt at keeping my spirits high. It was nice of him to do that, but I wasn't sure if I could keep my spirits high today. I know that when I see them together, I'm not going to be able to take it. I don't think I'll say anything rude, but I don't know the extent of my feelings right now. My head was a mess since I found out the news last night. What if I couldn't accept it? What if I couldn't win Tsve back? ...

No, I had to stop thinking like that.

I smiled back at the Serb, before making my way to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was 10:23 AM, so I suppose I wasn't up too late. I can't remember what time he said Tatjana would be coming today, since I didn't speak to him for the rest of the night. As I walk into the kitchen, I notice his smiling face as he makes himself a small breakfast. He wasn't fully dressed either, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he only had sweatpants on. I found myself blushing at that, but I decided to ignore it. He wasn't mine to fawn over, so I had to control myself.

"Oh—Good morning Alin!" He greets, in a surprisingly sweet voice. I decided to smile back, although it wasn't necessarily my true feelings. I didn't know what else I should do. If I let my walls down now, I would blow my cover completely and he could end up hating me for not accepting his relationship.

"Mornin', Tsve. You seem pretty enthusiastic this morning." My response was genuine and I tried to conceal any form of negativity. He seemed to buy it, anyway. Thankfully, the tear tracks from last night were clear from my eyes, and although they stung a bit, I assumed it was just because I had let out too much raw emotion.

"Da, I'm very enthusiastic! I can't wait for Tatjana to come over. She told me how much she misses you!" He chuckles lightly, before flipping his bacon over in the pan and prodding at it with a spatula. She misses me? I certainly didn't miss her. Hm… Well, maybe I was being a bit too bitter, actually. I do admit, I did miss her, before I found out she was dating my best friend.

"Ah, she has? Hehe. I suppose I've missed her too." I let out a small giggle, before looking in the fridge for some food to cook. I found some cold meat; I suppose I could just make a cold sandwich. Getting the butter and a bit of salad out, I moved over to the counter to prepare a sandwich, getting a few slices of bread from the side.

"Of course she has! You were one of her closer friends in high school. I'm a bit jealous that you were so close." He gives a wink, before turning back to the food he was cooking, noticing that I had stolen some bread from him. He rolls his eyes, before getting some more slices out of the cupboard so that he could make his sandwich. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to come out with a comment like that—but he didn't know how I was feeling, so I couldn't blame him.

"Hm, jealous? How strange." It was my turn to roll my eyes, as I concentrate on making my sandwich. The next thing I knew, I felt a pair of hands move around my waist and I froze up completely. Of course, Tsve was just messing around, but I didn't really want to talk to him, never mind letting him touch me. His chin rests on my shoulder and I exhale a bit more heavily than I should have, but hopefully he didn't notice. My hands started to shake, and I realized I couldn't make the sandwich in this state, "Tsve—"

"Aliiiin, you're so warm. Just stay there for a few minutes."

I found myself blushing lightly at that, as I felt his abs press up against my back. In his mind, this was probably nothing but a friendly gesture, but in my eyes, it was so much more than that. I squirmed a bit, but his strong arms held me in place and I realized I had no escape. What was I going to do? I couldn't take it. Him being so close to me, while he went off everyday and let his _girlfriend_ touch his body in ways that I couldn't bare to think about. It made something turn inside of my stomach.

"W-What if I don't want to stay here?!" My voice sounded a bit harsh, and I could almost feel him cringe as I said that. His arms stay for a few more moments, before he pulls away, realizing that I might not be in a good mood. He waits for a few moments, before he decides to speak up again.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to annoy you…"

I narrow my eyes, before turning to him completely, slamming my hand on the counter, "Shut up! You annoy me all the time! Stop getting so close to me, damnit!"

I wanted to make a remark about him having a girlfriend, but I refrained myself. That would have caused a lot more trouble than I would have wanted. I see the hurt in his face as I say that, and he looks away, as if he was a dejected puppy. I was right to do that, though. How dare he try to act all cosy and nice with me when he was taken?! What a pig. I felt disgusted at him for just being here. In this god damn apartment. I didn't want to see Tatjana! I didn't want to see him! I just wanted them both to move out and get married and leave my life forever!

… But the words failed me, and I found myself having an opposite reaction, "… A-Ah, Tsve, I didn't mean to—"

However, he had already taken his sandwich and walked off into the living room by the time my words came back to me. I let out a sigh, before noticing the Serb replacing him in front of me. He looks at me with a grim expression, and he opens his arms, as if he can tell what's wrong with me. Being naïve, I decide to just pull my own arms around his waist, and rest my head on his shoulder, taking in the comfort that he gave. Finally, he notices the mess I'd made with the sandwich, before speaking up.

"Listen, Alin, I'll finish the sandwich for you. You don't have to do today if you don't want to. I can make up an excuse for ya. I know how much it's hurtin' ya."

However, instead of agreeing with him, I decide to only agree with the first bit of the sentence, "Its okay Vuk. I can handle it. B-But I think I've been put off making food. I'll go in the living room."

Vuk nods in understanding, before flashing a small grin. He could be really cute sometimes; he was quite caring when he wanted to be.

Regardless, I move out of his embrace, before trudging into the living room and noticing Tsve sitting down. I grimace a bit, before sitting down next to him, deciding to apologize for my behaviour before. It wasn't his fault, I was just jealous and feeling insecure.

"Listen, Tsve—I'm sorry about before. I'm just in a bad mood today. I didn't mean it. Y-You know how stressed I get about work sometimes." I was hoping he would buy my bluff and accept it as an excuse for my actions.

"Alin, it's okay. Don't worry about it, beautiful." He gives another smile, before patting my head for a moment, and turning back to the TV. Well, it didn't take long to beg for Tsve's forgiveness, but I suppose that's because he's usually a forgiving person when it comes to me. I was happy about that, but it really did make me wonder about how long our friendship would last with this new girlfriend that he had. Agh! It seemed that was the only thing that clogged my thoughts up ever since he told me. It was so annoying…

The next few hours went quite quickly. Tsve decided we should play some games on the X-Box for a bit, and Vuk decided to join in. However, I felt a bit of tension between Vuk and Tsve. Every time Tsve wasn't looking, Vuk seemed to give him disapproving or annoyed looks. I kept thinking he was going to say something to him about Tatjana, and how it was hurting me, but he never did. I was quite surprised about how supportive Vuk was being towards me. I didn't really think he cared about me that much, he was always quite distant before this incident. I suppose I should ask him about that later, however.

As soon as we had finished our ninth game, the apartment buzzer rang and I realized that it must be Tatjana. Vuk and Tsve still weren't dressed, naturally, so I rolled my eyes and told them to go to their rooms and get dressed, and that I'd let Tatjana in. Making my way over to the buzzer, I spoke into it,

"Hello, who is it?"

"Ah… Alin is that you? It's Tatjana."

… Her voice sounded as sweet as it did when we were in high school. I don't doubt that she was still absolutely stunning and beautiful, but it made me feel a huge pang of envy. Regardless, I replied back.

"Salut, Tatjana. I'll let you in now."

So, I decided to press the buzzer and let her in. I opened the door, waiting for her to make her way up. For a few moments, I thought that maybe she'd backed out and gone home because she seemed to take a long time. Just as I was about to go downstairs myself and see what was taking her so long, I heard the clicking of her heels make their way up the last lot of steps before she got to our apartment.

She was beautiful.

Her long brown hair went past her shoulders; her outfit was quite tight-fitting for her form, showing off her curves. Her makeup looked professionally done, and it was at that moment, that I realized. There was no way I could beat that competition.

I gave her a quick wave—but she had other plans. Within seconds I was pulled into a life-threatening hug as I felt all of the air disappear from my own lungs.

"_Aliiiiiiin!"_

Oh god. You're not supposed to be nice, Tatjana!—This wasn't a good discovery. You're supposed to be rude and spiteful and give me a better reason to hate you instead of hugging me as if your life depends on it. I felt a tiny bit of guilt, knowing that she was still as nice as she was in high school. However, was I supposed to let that stop me? T-Tsve was mine—not hers!

And yet the smile on her face made me want to melt. She looked so happy and carefree, as if her life was perfect and she had found everything that she had wanted. She was so nice… such a nice girl. I felt absolutely terrible for my feelings, but they can't be helped, can they? It did make me wonder if I really had a right to be this mad at her, however. She wasn't the one who I wanted after all. She hadn't seen me for years, how was she supposed to know that I had a huge crush on my best friend? She wasn't supposed to know that.

Either way, I found myself pulling away from the hug for air, as I smile right back at her, "Tatjana… Y-You look lovely... It's a pleasure to see you again."

Looking behind me, I found Tsve with a bit of a confused look on his face, and Vuk who was smiling like an idiot and staring at Tatjana. Uh… she was the one that hugged me, but alright then. Stepping aside, I watched Tsve walk over to her and bring her into a small embrace. Considering he was going out with her, they weren't really affectionate, were they? It almost looked awkward. I think there were 10x more energy in the hug that she gave to me. Finally, she notices Vuk and just chuckles, before bringing him into a—bro hug? What the hell? Vuk never told me he had history with the girl too. I'd have to ask him later.

I looked over to Tsve and noticed him twitch a bit at the contact between the two. Was there more to it than meets the eye? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Either way, I almost felt like the situation everyone was in, was just plain out wrong…

It almost felt like things should be differently, somehow. Yet, I couldn't really put specific words to the thought.

* * *

After the greetings were over, we all vacated to the lounge while Tsve told us that he was going to get a bottle of wine that we could share and some chocolates. I approved of the idea, since I liked wine, and I liked chocolates. I was sat in between Tatjana and Vuk, while Tsve was sat on the cuddle chair that we had bought about a month ago. He places the chocolates and wine down, before pouring us all a glass, whilst Vuk rolled his eyes and commented dryly about 'wine being for sissies'. Whatever Vuk, he wouldn't know about class if it slapped him in the face. His comment cracked a smile out of Tatjana anyway.

It was a bit awkward, sitting in between Vuk and Tatjana. They kept constantly talking to each other, so I was kind of in the middle, looking at Tsve for help, who just smiled politely. I almost felt like moving and sitting on the cuddle chair with Tsve, but then I remembered that his girlfriend was in the room and that might be awkward, so I just stuck with it. They were having a really long catch up.

Like, _really_ long.

They talked about what they did at College, how they've been since high school, what they were doing now, and just—all sorts of stuff. The strange thing was, she didn't mention Tsvetan once. No talking about the stuff that they did, or well, anything. I found myself staring at her a lot, not that I meant to look rude, but if I was dating Tsve, I wouldn't be able to stop talking about him!

However, when it came down to it, Tsvetan didn't seem too bothered either. He just smiled and nodded, listening to the conversation. No hints of jealousy at the fact that his girlfriend was paying more attention to Vuk than him! It was incredible. I'd never seen a relationship so… dismissive before. Did he definitely say they were dating? Because they really didn't act like it!

If someone walked into the room right now, they would not be able to tell that Tsvetan and Tatjana were dating. Hell, I bet you any money that they'd put their bets on Vuk and Tatjana dating! What the hell was that all about? It was really starting to freak me out. I thought they were going to be all over each other—no! I wanted them to be all over each other! At least then I'd have some form of chance of getting mad at Tsve and then getting over him. However, instead I felt like laughing my ass off about how much of a failure their relationship was! Did they even have sex, for God's sake? I'd expect the sex to be out of this world if my boy—girl— friend—acted so distant towards me.

My mood from this morning was completely ruined. Why was I mad at Tsve again? I felt madder at him for being such a crappy fucking boyfriend towards this lovely girl. Then again, could I really blame him? She didn't look interested in him at all!

Finally, after about an hour of Vuk and Tatjana talking non-stop, we ran out of wine, and Tsve said he was going to go to the shop. As if to find a way to get out of it, I told him that I'd go with him, just to get the hell out of this room! I felt like I was going crazy. If I heard one more story about Vuk's College life, I think I would end up shooting my own brains out.

As we made our way out of the door, it was a bit awkward at first—until the Bulgarian decided it was a great idea to pull an arm around me. Eugh. I was going to kill him. Of course, the first thing he said wasn't anything related to his girlfriend. Instead it was more of a,

"I can't believe we drank the wine so quickly."

With a face palm, I decided that it could be dangerous territory to make comments about his relationship, so instead, I just replied to the small talk, "Well, you know, I can drink wine until I drop. I'm sure I single-handedly drank half of the bottle to myself."

Tsve lets out a chuckle, "You certainly did, Alin. I can't believe how quickly you can drink that stuff. You're like a mini-alcoholic, hehe." He gives me a wink, before opening the entrance to the apartment block and letting me go first.

Rolling my eyes, I decided to finally come clean already, because it was really bugging me, "Do you and Tatjana act like that all the time?"

Tsve stops for a moment, before raising an eyebrow, "Act like what?"

I gulped, maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but honesty was my policy, "Y'know… Distant. You didn't really talk much in the lounge. In fact, I'd say Vuk talked to her more than both me and you. Is everything alright?"

Tsvetan narrows his eyes a bit, before letting out a hearty chuckle, "Oh Alin! We act like that all the time. It's normal! You don't wanna get t-too close to your partner, right? Haha…"

It almost seemed like he was trying to hide something from me, and I didn't like it. I waited for a few moments, before deciding that I'd buy his bluff, "I suppose that's true, Tsve. Besides, you two haven't been dating long. It's only natural, right?"

He seems to look relieved that I'd believed him, and he goes back to his normal expression, "Of course. Anyway, which shop should we go to?"

I was in thought for a few moments, before deciding that we'd go to the shop that had the longest route. I didn't feel like going back to the apartment in a rush, the sound of Vuk's voice was killing my ears, and although Tatjana was sweet, I wasn't a fan of her rough side where she'd elbow me in the ribs every time she cracked a joke.

"Let's go to the 24/7 on Bredbury Street."

Tsvetan raises his eyebrows before whining, "What?! Why, Alin? That's the longest route!"

I chuckled lightly, before reaching a finger up to boop his nose, "Because I said so."

He lets out a groan, before nodding and complying with me. The good thing about Tsvetan is that I always found a way to make things go my way. However, I really did wonder if that meant the same for our future. My point still stood, I didn't want him to be with Tatjana, and after the events of today, I think I have good reasons for that too! He's clearly hiding something from me, neither of them look happy, and I still feel a terrible tang of jealousy building up inside of me! The last thing I want is for them to end up getting married and living miserable lives. I know I said some horrible things about Tatjana, but after meeting her today, after years of being apart, I realized that I actually do still care for her. I don't want her to be with a dissatisfactory man for the rest of her life! No offense, Tsve.

Besides, I'd rather be with the boring nerd beside me.

She might not think much of him, but I think the world of him.

_I'm going to think of a plan to split them up, that's for sure!_


End file.
